Of all the challenges that face new parents, providing a newborn baby with a comfortable and safe place to sleep is among the most important to meet. Given this long-standing need, skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward sleeping structures and support devices that are adapted and arranged specifically for infants. Although the field of infant supports and sleeping devices has enjoyed a considerable amount of attention by those skilled in the art, existing infant supports and sleeping devices are cumbersome, difficult to construct, expensive, and incorporate structural features that still fail to provide infants with a safe and comfortable place to rest and play in both prone and supine positions. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, what is need is a child lounge that is inexpensive, easy to construct, that incorporates structure for safely and comfortably supporting a child in a prone position and in a supine position, that provides improvements for promoting relaxation and sleep, and that provides improvements for promoting strengthening of the neck and back of an infant held and supported by the child lounge in a supine position.